


Bubble Trouble

by Historii



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bubbles are a nuisance, Dark Castle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historii/pseuds/Historii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumplestiltskin learns a lesson the hard way. Look before you swallow, kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> AN INFINITE NUMBER OF THANKS TO [MarieQuiteContrarie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/pseuds/MarieQuiteContrarie) for being so helpful with the story! If it wasn't for her, this would be filled with unintelligible paragraphs (the draft looked like a bloody battlefield). Go thank her for making this fic look somewhat organized. Go.
> 
> Thanks Ate Marie!!

It had been a couple of months since the fated deal between Belle and Rumplestiltskin. At the beginning, it took quite some time for the princess to get used to the dreary castle. Often, she found herself perched on the windowsills sadly looking outside, thinking of freedom and the many adventures she could have had. Other times, she caught herself blankly staring at a wall, or was startled to realize that she’d stopped doing her current task.

“Slacking off, Belle?” her impatient master tutted sometimes.

But mostly, she would cry herself to sleep every night. And every morning she woke up tired, burdened by the fact that even in sleep – she could not find solace.

After a few more months passed, Belle grown used to the general gist of life with Rumplestiltskin. The atmosphere didn’t feel so depressing and bleak anymore. She was excited to start the day’s activities. She was also surprised to realize that she had grown to love the castle and everything it had to offer. The grumpy Dark One included.

But that didn’t mean that she didn’t want to brighten up the place. She was quite proud of herself for coaxing the dreaded sorcerer in agreeing to allow her to remove the curtains in the Great Hall. The sunlight sparkling through the enormous windows made the castle feel cozy and lived in. Despite the half-hearted grumbles of Rumplestiltskin saying that the castle has the word ‘Dark’ in its name for a purpose, he allowed her to decorate as she deemed fit. But he firmly put his foot down when she wanted to put bright-colored flowers in the grand foyer – that was one thing he would not permit. The entrance to the castle was where he terrorized the desperate souls that came begging for his help.

“Flowers have no place in there.” He warned in a frightening voice. “But they do have a place in the kitchens.” He added quietly when he saw Belle’s beautiful blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

Two months later, Belle was currently bustling about said kitchens, intent on preparing lunch. She was determined to get it right this time. Rumplestiltskin was all skin and bones. It would not do to have his health deteriorate in her presence.

Absentmindedly, she patted the petals of her flowers that were safely settled on the open windows. Rumplestiltskin had given her the seeds after a trip he had made to finish a deal. She didn’t know the name of these particular blooms, but she had a feeling that they weren’t supposed to grow in an environment that remained bitter cold for most of the year. Obviously, his magic was involved. She hadn’t quite found the right time to tell him that she wanted to grow the plants by herself. She appreciated his help, but it wasn’t what she wanted. After all, his reminder that all magic comes with a price is strongly etched in her mind. She didn’t want him using magic unnecessarily.

Finishing the meal preparations, she placed the dirty pot in the sink. When she turned around again, it was sparkling clean and looking like new. She sighed forlornly. How ironic; that Rumplestiltskin had dealt for a maid but the enchanted castle seemed intent on _not_ letting her do what she came here for.

Putting their meals on the tray, Belle was about to seek out Rumplestiltskin when a transparent object floated in front of her face, surprising her with a delicate pop. Companions soon followed, entering through the open window and innocently floating about the room. It was adorable at first, but then more and more came in, filling the space. If these bubbles didn’t stop soon, they would overtake the whole kitchen!

Wanting to find where they came from, she put the tray down and covered it up so that passing bubbles wouldn’t unceremoniously pop and fall in their meals. She didn’t want her food to taste like soap. She hoped it was just soap. Unless this was Rumplestiltskin’s doing?

Scratch that. This _was_ Rumplestiltskin’s doing.

She heaved her upper body out the window, mindful of her flowers and looked up. Conveniently, the kitchen window was right under his tower and sure enough, hundreds of pesky bubbles were floating out of the tower windows. Never mind what his intentions are, she’s about to give him a piece of her mind.

They had talked about this! She wouldn’t bother him by putting any more flowers and brightly-colored decorations around other areas of the castle and in exchange, he would leave her kitchens alone!

Maneuvering through the horde of floating bubbles, she took hurried steps toward Rumplestiltskin’s tower. Intent on speaking to him, she sped up that stairs, breathing heavily when she reached the top.

 

Rumplestiltskin was close to finding a way to his son. He could feel it. Crouching in front of his table, he was focused so intently on his little vial that he didn’t hear the knocking at his door. After a couple of loud bangs and a shout of his name, he returned to the present.

“Rumplestiltskin! Would you please open the door? Rumplestiltskin!”

It was his little maid again.

“Why are you making that infernal noise?!” As he flung the door wide open, his maid almost lost her balance. Instinctively, he held out his arms to catch her, all his bravado suddenly forgotten. When she managed to right herself without his help, he retracted his arms fast, hoping that she didn’t notice his lapse.

“Are you responsible for those bubbles?” Belle didn’t waste a moment asking her most pressing question.

“Bubbles? What do you mean?” He furrowed his brows in confusion.

“The bubbles that were floating straight into the kitchen window. _My_ window.” She added imperiously as she pointed a delicate finger at something behind him.

He turned around and saw that yes, there were in fact bubbles coming from his cauldron near the window and they were floating outside in a multitude. It must be that potion he was making for a deal. The concoction must be ready. He murmured something that resembled “Let me get that”, and hurried to the cauldron.

Belle followed, watching Rumplestiltskin carefully filling an empty flask he conjured up with the potion. As always, Belle’s curiosity got the best of her.

“What is that for?” She asked.

Still leaning over the cauldron, Rumplestiltskin lifted his head to answer Belle when an unsuspecting bubble went in his mouth. He swallowed in surprise and stood stock still. Seeing his surprised expression, Belle crept a little closer to ask if he was all right.

“ _I’m fine_.” He assured her.

The pair widened their eyes at the sudden change of his voice. Rumplestiltskin’s usually impish, lilting voice sounded just like… a 4-year-old girl’s!

“Rumplestiltskin?” Belle voiced her shock.

_“It’s not my fault!”_

Belle started to giggle. It was hilarious! His voice sounded so childlike and woeful and girlish that she couldn’t help but let out a few loud laughs at his helpless expression. Thank goodness she hadn’t played with those bubbles while in the kitchens!

“ _I don’t know how long this effect will last_.” He said mournfully.

Belle chuckled some more. Now he sounded like a kid who didn’t get to eat his favorite candy.

“Is it temporary?” She managed to ask between laughs.

_“I hope so. Wha- Stop laughing! Stop it! There’s nothing to laugh about! You try having a squeaky child’s voice! See if that makes you laugh!”_ He was whining piteously and she almost felt sorry for him.

The pair was so busy teasing and bickering each other that they failed to notice the cauldron was still spouting bubbles – until one found its way into Belle’s mouth. Of course, she managed to swallow it. She hiccupped and fixed her wide, blue eyes on Rumplestiltskin. He snapped his mouth shut and stared back.

Tentatively opening her lips, Belle’s hoping that nothing had changed.

“Rumplestiltskin..?”

For a second, Rumplestiltskin didn’t know how to react. His beautiful maid, dainty and graceful and oh-so feminine and delicate… had a voice of a man.

“…”

“…”

“ _Pfft_.”

“Rumplestiltskin!”


End file.
